Rage Incarnate
by Xman321
Summary: The Super Saiyan transformation. It's power has been used by countless heroes, to the point that it almost seems tame compared to the power the saiyans have reached now. However, everyone forgets the state preceding, christened "False Super Saiyan". What if, during the battle with Freeza, Goku donned this form instead of the golden haired Super Saiyan?
Terror.

That was the emotion the 4 of them were experiencing at that moment. They had thought it was over. Goku had fired the Spirit Bomb, and it managed to hit it's target. The emperor Freeza was blasted to oblivion. They could finally return home, seeing their friends and family. That's what SHOULD of happened, but it didn't.

Somehow, the emperor had survived the blast, hurt, but not even crippled. He stood before the 4 of them, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo. His expression showed pure rage, it was clear that he was going to kill each and everyone of them slowly, probably with a sick smile on his bruised face.

"Sorry to disappoint you," The tyrant began, his chilling voice filling the ears of the group. "...but if you think you can escape me, you're sadly mistaken!"

Pointing his fingers at Goku, Freeza fired a small pink beam of energy, intending to kill the saiyan that had caused so much trouble. Piccolo was the first to see the blast, and quickly pushed Goku out of the way, taking the plasma beam to his own chest.

"Piccolo!" Goku yelled in distraught. The namekian was one of the many that they had come to save, and yet it seemed that it was about to be for nothing. Goku's trump card had failed. There was nothing else he could do.

Freeza laughed at the sight of Piccolo on the ground. "Well, it seems I accomplished my goal of sending the namekians to extinction came about after all!" He chuckled. Once more, he pointed his index finger towards Goku, and continued to gloat. "...and now, I'll finally accomplish the same with the saiyans!"

Freeza's eye caught the terrified expression of the two besides Goku. The bald one, an earthling, while the small child was Goku's son, a half-saiyan. Suddenly, a devilish thought entered the tyrant's mind.

"...but first..." He said, as he maneuvered his hand, now open, towards the bald man. Using his telekinesis to lift the earthling off the ground. "I hope you aren't afraid of heights!" Freeza chuckled, as he suddenly threw the earthling, Krillin was his name, higher into the air.

"Krillin!" Goku suddenly realized the situation at hand, and turned towards the galactic tyrant. "STOP IT FREEZA!" He cried out. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Freeza merely laughed in response, clenching his hand into a fist.

Krillin felt some sort of energy inside of him build up. He knew exactly what was about to happen to him, but there was nothing he could do to prevent it. "GOKU!" was all he could muster out before he detonated into a pile of limbs. Goku and Gohan, Goku's son, could only watch in horror as Krillin exploded. Once the smoke from the explosion cleared, Goku could see there was no more Krillin, only pieces of the armor he was wearing lying on the ground. Goku's terror was replaced by a new emotion.

Rage.

The rage built up inside of him, like a gas in a container, slowly building up until it explodes. He looked at the ground, where the only evidence of Krillin's existence laid, and began to stutter in anger.

"You...ruthless...heartless...BASTARD!" Goku cried out, trying not charge Freeza right now. Despite his anger, Goku still knew he stood no chance in his current state. Instead, Goku had to stand there, his rage slowly building up.

Freeza directed his eyes towards the terrified child, Gohan. "How about the boy, next?" He laughed. After what these earthlings had done to him, he was relishing their horror as he killed them all one by one.

Goku heard Freeza's threat, and it only increased the anger he felt. "I will...make you...SUFFER!" He yelled, knowing that it was an empty threat, yet still, he believed it would be true.

Suddenly, Goku felt a warmth covering his body. During his fit of anger, his aura of ki had begun to surround him, but it was different. Instead of the normal blue, this was...golden. It felt like a fire was covering his body, burning him, but it felt...good. He continued to stutter in his rage, and he felt his head lunge upwards occasionally. He barely noticed the thunderstorm that had begun to occur on the planet.

Then, his rage snapped.

"FREEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZAAAAAAAA!" Yelled the saiyan, as he stopped holding in his rage. The burning feeling he had felt before increased to an unimaginable level, and he felt his hair stand up on it's own. He glared at the tyrant, whom looked confused...almost scared.

Gohan was amazed. What had happened to his father? His black pupils had dissipated completely, leaving his eyes a blank white. His black hair had proceeded to spike up, and he was covered in some sort of golden aura. His power was completely different from before. Not only was it stronger, it felt different, as if the aura itself was angry, making wild motions with little rhyme or reason.

Meanwhile, Freeza looked on in terror. Unlike Goku or Gohan, he was incapable of sensing power levels, but even he noticed that Goku had changed, becoming even more powerful. Even though Freeza was sure the saiyan had not become nearly as strong as he was, it was still confusing. Saiyans had a transformation, but that was called Ozzaru, and it was nothing like this. What had happened?!

Goku snarled, his anger was at it's peak and he was ready to kill the frost demon tyrant once and for all. Normally, Goku wouldn't want to kill, but something about this new feeling made him more ruthless. More deadly. He flew upwards, meeting Freeza's eyes.

Freeza looked on in fear, but managed to feign a smile, laughing in an attempt to shake his terror. "Well, would you look at that! The monkey gets some golden glow around him and thinks he can stand up to me!" Freeza pointed his finger at Goku again. "Let's test that theory!" He shouted, firing another pink laser towards Goku's heart. The pupil-less saiyan charged towards Freeza, knocking the blast behind himself and throwing a massive punch at the tyrant Freeza, who was sent back several feet.

Freeza was taken aback. Even in his full strength, the saiyan had not been able to hit him as hard as that. Freeza rubbed his cheek, and questioned the strength of his foe. He had somehow gone from winded to awakened in a matter of seconds, and he seemed far more ruthless than before. Something about the saiyan had changed, that was for sure.

"DIE, FREEZA!" Goku yelled, charging Freeza, his fist clenched. Freeza was ready for this shot, and blocked it with his forearm, but he felt some serious pain in his arm, and recoiled his forearm, allowing himself to get knocked in the air with a hard kick from Goku.

Freeza was a proud warrior, and it wasn't often he even allowed the thought of being surpassed to cross his mind, but he knew that the spirit bomb had weakened him, and the saiyan had somehow managed to return to full strength. Freeza decided the best way to get out of his current situation was to simply destroy the planet.

"Well, it's been fun, monkey!" Freeza said, clasping his hands together, charging up a death ball in his hands. "...but I'm afraid it all ends here!" Freeza lifted his hands up, ready to throw his blast into Namek's core, but before he could manage he could pull it off, Goku was right on him, kneeing him back into the ground.

"ARRGH!" Freeza cried in frustration, getting up to his feet. This seemed impossible, this filthy monkey was beating him to a pulp. He was the strongest in the universe, nobody should be able to beat him. especially not a filthy, pathetic saiyan, and a low-class one at that. He was Emperor Freeza, even if he was currently weaker than the saiyan in his newfound transformation, Freeza could use his cunning mind to win this fight.

 _"Yes, that's it!"_ The tyrant thought to himself. Saiyans were a species of warriors. Currently, he was only using about 75% of his power, but if he could tap into his full 100% power, this filthy monkey wouldn't stand a chance. _"I'll use his pride against him! I'll promise him a better fight if he just gives me a few minutes. Then I'll go 100% and clobber him!"_ The thought made Freeza smile.

"Well, you've certainly gotten stronger, at least for a monkey." Freeza complemented his opponent, and in a sense, he did truly mean it. As much as it sickened him, there was still a small bit of excitement in fighting an opponent as strong as this. "...but I'll have you know I've only been fighting at a little over half my full power, and as the battle-driven monkey that you are, I assume that you wouldn't be satisfied if you defeated me in my current state."

"So I propose a deal. If you give me a few moments to charge up to 100% of my power, I'll give you the fight of your life. Do you accept?" Freeza smirked, knowing that the saiyan wouldn't be able to resist.

Goku had stopped his assault and listened to Freeza's words. Freeza's promise excited the saiyan, and every part of his brain wanted to say yes. This man had killed his best friend, might have killed Piccolo, but Goku can never resist a chance for a better fight.

...but his fist wasn't listening to his brain. Without even thinking, Goku gave the tyrant a response in the form of a punch to the face, knocking the alien on his back.

Freeza got up quickly, but was amazed. His brilliant plan had failed?! This man was a saiyan, wasn't he, why hadn't he accepted? More importantly, what could Freeza do now. He stood no chance against Goku in his current state. The emperor of the universe began racking his brain for ideas, but that all stopped when the pupil-less saiyan charged him and threw a knee into his stomach. Quickly, Goku followed up with a double axe handle that sent Freeza face-first in the namekian dirt. Goku attempted to hit Freeza again, but the tyrant was lucky enough to roll out of the way, and dash away, gaining some much needed distance from his opponent.

Freeza had stopped coming up with a plan, and had decided the only course of action was to hit the saiyan with everything he had. Charging a pink energy blast in his palm, Freeza threw the shot at the saiyan, and then charged another blast and threw it. He repeated the process until there was a large cloud of smoke covering the area where the saiyan was. Once the dust finally cleared, there was no Goku in sight. Freeza laughed, assuming that he had killed his enemy.

"Hohohohoho!" The tyrant chuckled. "Well, I guess Vegeta was wrong, you're no 'Super Saiyan' after all!"

Freeza began to laugh again, when he suddenly felt a large pain in his back. He screamed in pain, but then began to get extremely worried when his body went numb. He was capable of flight, but he wasn't able to move his limbs, at least, not well enough to fight. Using his flight, he turned himself around just in time to see Goku slam his head into the ground, sticking him there. Trapped, Freeza could only look on as he saw the saiyan float high above him, cupping his hands together.

"KA...ME..." The saiyan started, as a blue energy ball formed in his hands.

"HA...ME..." He continued, as the ball of energy grew larger.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, launching his hands forward as a huge blue beam of energy headed towards the tyrant. Once it hit, Freeza felt his body begin to disintegrate. His paralyzed body prevented him from experiencing pain on most of his body, but the pain was still unbearable.

"DAMN! YOU! MONKEY!" Was all Freeza could scream out before he was destroyed completely. Defeated. By a saiyan.

 **So this is an idea I had a bit ago. It may not have been obvious enough, but I tried to make it clear that Goku has NOT gone Super Saiyan. He's gone FALSE Super Saiyan. I wanted to expand on the FSSJ form, and I thought it would be a fun story.**

 **If you're wondering why Goku managed to stop Freeza from blowing up the planet and going 100%, it's because the FSSJ form, in this story at least, overrides saiyan pride. Goku just wants to murder Freeza, no matter what. He didn't wait for Freeza to fire a blast (he assumed the Death Ball would be for him.), and despite him wanting to fight Freeza at full power in his head, his body decided "nope" and killed Freeza. This will ultimately lead to a better off Namek, and quite a few changes. I'm pretty excited to keep writing this, but I'm not giving myself a time to get each episode out. I have a RWBY/DBZ Crossover that I'm writing and I try to get a chapter out a week, but I'll work on this on some of my other freetime, when I get bored of "A Different Past". The chapter's will be out when they're done, and that's that.**

 **If you enjoyed it, or if you didn't, I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review. Till next time!**


End file.
